


The interior designer and the CEO

by Ohgingersnap



Series: One shot collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is Pansexual, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel is a Tease, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Gay Dean Winchester, Interior Decorating, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dean Winchester is a flirt, first day of a new job, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: Calm down Winchester everything is going to be ok.--“Mr. Winchester?”--I whistled lowly in my throat as I took in the amount of over the top detail this room held.--“Ah,Mr. Winchester,I see you like this rooms design?”--“ So your a fan of mine?”--He did it all in a way that to most would seem like clinical curiosity, but not me.--“We have not got to properly introduce ourselves.I am Castiel Novak,--I always play with fire and have yet gotten burned from it.--“Well it's certainly been an interesting experience meeting you Mr.Winchester.”





	The interior designer and the CEO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> :)  
> This work is Not beted just like all of my works are not so any mistakes are all my own .  
> ENJOY!

I sighed to myself as I readjusted my suit tie for what most have been the tenth time in the last few minutes. The movement of my forearm causing the sleeve of my navy blue suit to crinkle and tighten in an uncomfortable fashion. I huffed in annoyance as I rolled my navy clad shoulder in hopes to somehow loosen the tight stitches in my suit.

 

_I really need to get a new suit._

 

I thought grumpily to myself when I moved my shoulder back and my arm down to rest on the side of the chair, and when I did so I swear I heard the stitches holding my suit together under my right armpit pop. I sighed in pure frustration as I pressed two fingers to my eyebrow and blew out a harsh breath from my nose. My green orbs closing in hopes to calm down my rocky sea of emotions.

 

_Calm down Winchester everything is going to be OK._

 

I told myself as I forced myself to take in deep breaths through my nose, before exhaling them from my mouth. Just like I learned from that one episode of Doctor Phil Sam forced me to watch about Calming your emotions. I pinched my eyebrow before running both my hands gently this time down my face and toward my chin where I rested them.

 

_But Sam doesn't need to know that I even watched that full episode never mind the fact that I actually use what I learned from it._

 

I blinked my eyes back open before looking up at the large black clock that was hung dead center on the wall in front of me.

 

_If he found out I would never hear the end of it._

 

“Mr. Winchester?”

 

My head snapped up at the sound of my last name, my eyes landing on a blonde secretary to my left who smiled a wide fake smile when my eyes landed on her.

 

“Mr. Winchester, Thank you for waiting patiently. If you would please go into the room to your left and take a seat in one of the chairs available. Mr. Novak will call for you when he is ready.”

 

I frown tugged at my lips at the thought of yet another waiting room, but I nodded nonetheless as I stood up and made my way into the next waiting area. As my feet carried me into the much smaller room I was directed to I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching my butt as I walked away.

 

I snorted as I realized the eyes belonged to Blondie, before swaying my hips a little more as I walked completely out of her sight.

 

_Poor lady doesn't realize that I am not even in the same market as her._

 

I thought to myself with a slight smirk, as I looked up at the crystal chandelier hanging above me then down again to the small row of fluffy black chairs that were lined back against an half white half black wall.

 

I whistled lowly in my throat as I took in the amount of over the top detail this room held.

 

“Damn,

Why did they even need to hire a interior designer when they have a room that looks like this?”

 

I said quietly to myself as I shook my head in astonishment, before forcing myself to sit down and just take the room in.

 

_I mean don't get me wrong,_

_I know I am one of the best at my job._

_Especially considering the fact that i never finished high school._

_But even this_

 

My eyes roamed around the room again as the light that bounced off of the chandelier danced across the marble floor.

 

_Seems out of my league._

 

“Ah,

Mr. Winchester,

I see you like this rooms design?”

 

My head snapped up toward my right, when a husky low voice caught my ears. And when my eyes caught sight of the owner of that voice I have to say he looks just as hot as he sounds.

 

His ink black hair was styled messily on top of his head, with a few pieces falling down into his ocean blue eyes with-

 

_Good lord was he wearing eyeliner?_

_FUCK._

_That's hot._

 

I thought to myself as my greedy eyes looked down his flawless tanned face and to his full pale lips that where up turned into a little smirk.

 

I blinked my eyes away from his lips when I realized that staring at my new bosses lips was highly inappropriate.

 

“Um.”

 

I cleared my throat lightly running my hands carefully down my legs before standing back up and turning my head away from him and up to the bright Chandelier.

 

“Yeah, this room is incredibly well put together. The use of monochrome colors mixed with all these different textures and fabrics is-”

 

My eyes roamed around the room one last time before landing back on my new bosses muscular frame.

 

“Genius.

Definitely a page taken out of my design book.”

 

I said with a slightly cocky smile as I rolled my shoulders back and tucked my sweaty palms into my navy suit pants. Hoping that my sly smile was able to hide how nervous I actually was. My new boss didn't seem to notice that I was nervous and if he did he just ignored it. Instead he nodded his head lightly which caused the few loose pieces of hair to fall into his eyes.  

 

But he doesn't seem bothered by the intruders as he just looks back at me while he shrugs his shoulders and says in a nonchalant tone.

 

“The room may be inspired by a few of your designs.”

 

_OH._

 

My green orbs widened in surprise since I was not expecting him to say that of all things.

 

_Huh maybe this room wasn't so out of my league after all._

 

I nodded my head slowly as a means to try to hide my surprise.

 

“Huh.”

 

I pursed my lips before turning my body to fully face him and letting my posture relax a little so that my weight was leaning to one side, causing my left hip to jut out. Before I sent him my famous smirk.

 

“ So your a fan of mine?”

 

I asked while my voice went honey smooth without me telling it too. My new boss simply raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow in response as his lips thinned into a line no doubt hiding a smile.

 

“That's why you were hired.”

 

He said in a matter of fact tone, as his lightly traced over the features on my face with his piercing blue eyes. But he did it all in a way that to most would seem like clinical curiosity, but not me.

 

No.

 

Just watching the way his pupils dilated slightly as his eyes watched me lick my lips was enough proof for me to know that he was struggling to stay professional.

 

_Interesting._

 

A small smile cracked onto my face, while I shrugged my shoulders my head falling down in a light laugh. And even though I couldn't see his face I could tell that his eyes where tracking me as i moved. When I raised my head back up however he was no longer looking at me but instead the marble floor.

 

“Touche.”

 

I said softly the light smile still etched onto my mouth, and the mischief in my green eyes only growing. He must have noticed this light change in my demeanor because he suddenly stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

 

“We have not got to properly introduce ourselves.

I am Castiel Novak,

The CEO of this fine establishment,

As well as your new BOSS.”

 

I pursed my lips as I struggled not to smile at the fact that he felt he needed to emphasize the world boss. Like I was not already aware that this handsome piece of ass in front of me was my superior and that I was indeed playing with fire.

 

_But I always play with fire and have yet gotten burned from it._

 

I reached my hand out to meet his and firmly took his hand in mine before giving it a stern shake.

 

“Dean Winchester,

Aquarius,

Who enjoys sunsets,

long walks on the beach

And Well put together men.”

 

I spoke letting my voice go into that low gravelly tone that most men swoon over. All while keeping my smile professional and handshake firm. I watched closely as he squinted his eyes and sucked in his teeth all as an attempt to keep himself from laughing.

 

_Gotcha._

 

He nodded his head once more before letting my hand go,

 

“Well it's certainly been an interesting experience meeting you Mr.Winchester.”

 

His gravelly voice struck through the air as his ocean like eyes looked over my tight fitting suit once more before, turning on his expensive heel and walking away.

 

“Follow me into my office please,

Where we can take more about the details of your job.”

 

My eyes fell onto his ass as he walked away from me, the tight black fabric practically clinging to every muscle and space of skin on his body. His hips seemed to sway slightly in a natural way as his shoes made heavy tapping noises on the marble floor. But the longer I found myself starting at his backside, The more I could see the slight change in how he swing his hips, Once a natural swing but now a full on proactive swig of his hips.

 

I bite my lip to hold in a curse as I watched the older man strut away from me and into his office.

 

“You coming Mr. Winchester?

I don't have all day.”

 

My eyes widened as I realized I was just standing still in the middle of the room watching my Boss walk away from me.

 

My boss who also seemed to be blatantly teasing me with that godlike voice body combo of his.

 

I bite my lip as I lightly cursed to myself before quickly walking after Mr. Novak.

 

_This job is going to be interesting._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it let me know i love hearing what you guys think of my works!  
> Also I don't know yet if i'm going to turn this into a small story or not but if you will be interested in that leave me some comments and kudos :)  
> They are all greatly appreciated.  
> Till next time,  
> Bye!


End file.
